Demyx the Pillager and Zexion the Secluded Princess
by HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: I really didn't want to post this but since I feel the need to share here you go! Story where Demyx is a pirate, Zexion is a princess who never gets to leave his castle and one day Demyx just so decides to hold Zexion for ransom and loving ensues. Yaoi, lemon, crossdressing(badly typed I might say), and other stuff, enjoy! God I suck at summaries, oh well.


Zemyx

Demyx the pillager ~ Zexion the Secluded Princess

Zexion sat cross legged in his light blue throne his fist holding up his head. He sighed in completed distaste of the quiet that surrounded the corridor he was seated in. Seated next to his master, Vexen, he sat in a light blue laced dress with calf lenth socks and glass slippers. He was Vexen's little princess. He liked to have his personal little cutie locked up all to himself so he could admire Zexion for every moment of his life. Vexen sat a foot away admiring his princess out the corner of his eye. He just loved the look of pure seclusion his unmarked, precious face. Zexion stood to hed to his room. "I'll see you off, to the city of Traversere later, my king." Vexen nodded his head. "Yes, my swet I look forward to your sweet goodbye." Zexion closed the double doors leading to the throne a room behind him." In truth, this life of nothing but castle walls exhausted him. He needed something different and exciting to tear him away from his boring old life. It was a true statement that 'all the munny in this world could not buy happiness.' He sighed as he resigned to his bed chamber to freshen up. The tall mirror allowed him to see his feminine figure. No wonder the king called him his 'princess' even though he was actually a boy. Considering his looks, he probably would call himself a maiden. He reached for his blue colored brush and began to brush some of the tangled strands of loose hair. "Ah, same old routine." Next he'll make his way to the showers. Looking through his closet he found what appeared to be a new outfit. "He must want me to wear this." Zexion held up a long silk gown embroidered and stylized with only the most beautiful of flowers. It appeared as if something of a cloth from feudal China. To match his outfit, he fitted his hair in a Japanese ponytail complete with two chopsticks and out of the door he made his way. The carriage he that held himself and King Vexen stopped at the port and they both carefully traversed to the bridge suspending over the salty water.

"I will see you when you return, my dear." Vexen gave Zexion a light kiss on his forehead and made his way onto the boat. In a matter of minutes, no doubt because it was the king's wish to return as quick as he could, the boat had set sail and was now out of view. Zexion sighed deep. Finally he had gotten away from that nutty man. He stepped back into the carriage and listened closely at the clanking of horses feet against the rock. He had free time but he still wasn't allowed to leave the castle or he would probably be beheaded and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen. The carriage came to a suddent halt and the carriage around him blazed on fire. "What in the name of all that is right?" The door to the carriage opened and two swanky guys made their way inside. They easily overpowered him and tied him down and blindfolded him He felt himself being carried somewhere. He smelt the fragrance of sea water and heard a door slam. "Who the hell are you and where am I?" His blindfold was slowly pulled away from his face and he came face to face with a boy that looked about the same age as him.

"Hello princess." Said the mysterious blonde in front of him. The boy sat cross-legged in a wooden chair a few feet across from him. "I'm Demyx and you can say hello to your new home for a while." Zexion gulped. He wanted change but not this far. Then he was out like a light.

When Zexion awoke he was in a comfortable bed with a warm something pressing against his back. He was in the bed with a blonde bare-chested young man. The man was the same one he saw before he was rendered unconscious. He sleeped peacefully, contradicting his rambunctious appearance. He snored lightly into Zexion's neck. Zexion felt a sway from left to right and came to the realization that they must have set sail. Where would he be taken? What new places would he see? He began to actually get giddy with excitement for his capture. He must have been really thirsty for something new. Well he would get what he asked for. His glee slowly awoke the fair skinned boy to the other side of him. A yawn and the stretch of his arms alerted Zexion of that.

"What are you all excited for princess?" Zexion blushed deep at being called princess by anyone but Vexen. The boy, he remember as Demyx, moved his face closer to his own. "What you embarrassed to be beside someone as sexy as me. This only added more fuel to the fire as Zexion's body started to heat up. Demyx looked down. "Well, Well, looks like someone is wide awake now." Zexion could've died from embarrassment at that exact moment. He only gasped and covered his mouth when he felt slightly cold fingers move underneath his undergarments and touch his throbbing erection. "W-What are you doing?" Demyx smirked. "Why I'm only bringing such a pretty face some pleasure." Zexion only turned his head and stifled another moan as he felt the hands on his sensitive flesh heat up and stroke him. He almost moaned out loud when he felt the pirate's thumb go into the slit. His free hand came up to take away Zexion's own away from his mouth. "Let me hear you." The front of his kimono slid off of the top half of his body and a hot mouth found its way to his the bud of his nipple. He moaned out loud this time, much to the pleasure of the other. A warm tongue swirled around his sensitive bud before he felt it being played with between the other's two rows of teeth. Zexion's hand found its way into the other boy's hair as he panted like a dog in heat. He tried to bury his face in the pillow to no avail. He couldn't help how much pleasure the other was bringing to him with simultaneous stroking and licking that came from the blonde. He was surprised when he felt a warm heat engulf his member. He moaned so loud he fiured the other pirates could easily hear him throughout the ship. He felt something rising and the pit of his stomach and he hurried to warn Demyx but the boy stayed in the same position he was in before as Zexion found release. "Ah!" That was all that could be heard beside the sway of the water outside as he rode out his orgasm into the boy's mouth. The boys removed himself and wiped his mouth, right before pulling Zexion into a deep kiss that he melted right into to. Little did he know he just he just sealed his fate as the pirate's permanent prisoner. Oh, what a journey this would be.

;


End file.
